Perchance to Dream
by BruceDiana
Summary: The day seemed perfect for Bruce and Diana, but Diana realizes that something is not right. She felt like she was living in a dream. Bruce tells her that everything felt right, but in the end, he realizes it too. How can they get out of the dream their living in? Rated M for slight sexual theme. Inspired by the B:TAS episode, "Perchance to Dream".
1. Chapter 1

**Perchance to Dream  
>BruceDiana<strong>

**A/N: This fanfic was requested by _mrhawkprime_ through messaging me. It took me awhile to come up with the content of the story, but here it is. This is inspired by the "Batman: The Animated Series" episode with the same title. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know if you like it or not through your reviews. They are much appreciated. Thanks! – B**

* * *

><p>Bruce woke up in his room in the manor, seeing Diana laying her head on his naked chest.<p>

They were both sprawled in bed, tired from their lovemaking. It always seemed more mind-blowing than the previous ones.

Bruce smirked in delight, remembering how he made Diana scream for more as he kissed every inch and rocked her body to climax.

They were both covered in white sheets, the morning light peering through the curtains.

Diana groaned when she woke up, her blue eyes meeting his, grinning in delight. "Good morning, Handsome."

Slowly, she crept up to him and kissed his lips. Bruce pulled her closer as he clutched his hand underneath her long locks.

A soft knock on the door made them scramble in bed.

They covered themselves underneath the white sheets.

Alfred peered from the door, "Master Bruce, will Miss Diana be joining us for breakfast?"

Bruce struggled to answer when Diana began to stroke his morning wood underneath.

She looked up at him with a smile. The woman was feisty and naughty in bed.

"Yes, she will, Alfred," He spoke in haste.

Alfred nodded before closing the room behind him.

"Come here, Princess," He growled, shifting in bed as he pinned Diana underneath him. He clutched her hands above her and travelled his callous hand down to her breast and down to her core.

Her moans reached his ears, sounding like music to his ears.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he leaned in to whisper in her ear before crashing his lips with hers.

It was going to be a long morning for them.

* * *

><p>Bruce sat down at the dining room, clad in his usual charcoal suit and red tie, a cup of coffee in one hand.<p>

Diana sat across him, munching on a bagel Alfred baked himself. She wore her red shirt and slacks, something more formal for her work at the Themyscirian Embassy.

Quietly, they head out of the manor. Diana leaving Alfred a kiss on the cheek before they got in Bruce's Lamborghini.

The drive down to Gotham was quiet.

Diana looked out the window, appreciating the great morning ahead of them. The town seemed joyful to look at, different from how she saw it before.

She gazed at Bruce, admiring his nightly patrols in order to maintain peace in the city. He was only a man, but he worked like an immortal.

"Something wrong, Princess?" Bruce asked, stealing a quick glance at Diana before looking back at the road.

"Nothing," She replied with a light shake of her head.

He smiled at her, the one only meant for her eyes. He grabbed her hand and left numerous kisses before settling it on his lap.

Bruce stopped in front of the Themyscirian embassy in Gotham. He was thankful it was moved closer to home and to him.

Diana took off her seatbelt and leaned in to give Bruce a quick kiss on the lips.

As she was about to leave, Bruce grabbed her wrist, "See you tonight?"

"Always," she smiled before getting out of the car.

* * *

><p>Bruce sat down on his leather chair in his spacious office at Wayne Enterprises. He decided to check some emails, but there appeared to be none.<p>

He was surprised to see no emails. Usually, he had tons every time he checked.

He decided to have a cup of coffee. Calling his secretary through the intercom, he requested for some coffee.

After a few minutes, his secretary came in with a cup of coffee in hand.

Taking it from her, he gave his thanks before asking, "Any meetings for me today, Angela?"

Angela checked on the planner, "You have a meeting with Mr. Hiroshi at ten o'clock, Sir."

He nodded his head before his secretary left.

He leaned against his chair, arms folded in front of him. He wondered what Diana was doing that moment.

* * *

><p>Diana closed the door of her office after returning from her meeting with Dr. Fitzgerald of the Society for Women and Children.<p>

She sat down on her chair, letting out a tired sigh. She swiveled her chair around and glanced outside the window.

Gotham seemed so cheerful and glowing unlike the usual gothic and gloomy atmosphere it once possessed.

Was there something off?

Diana shook off the thoughts and decided to listen to the news on TV. She flicked the remote control on gazed at the TV.

She narrowed her eyes at the text on the TV, but they seemed gibberish. Her eyes never had any problem.

Ignoring it, she decided to have a listen.

The news reporter began to speak, "Superman and Flash have hurried down Ashton Avenue to put out the fire in Rosemary Condominium that started in the basement. The firefighters have been trying to hose down since eight in the morning. The incident was declared fire-out around ten o'clock this morning."

She wondered why the league had not called in for backup.

* * *

><p>At around five in the afternoon, Bruce left for work.<p>

He drove down to the embassy to pick up Diana, parking his car in front, as he waited for her.

He saw Diana waving goodbye to one of the guards before stepping in the car.

"How was your day?" He asked as she got in.

Diana flashed a smile at him before giving him a kiss.

"It's been one hell of a day," she commented as she put on her seatbelt and huffed on her seat.

"Same here," he chuckled, "the meetings boring. I missed you."

Diana smiled at him again, "I did too." Then she frowned, Bruce noting the change in her expression.

"Problem, Princess?" He asked in concern as they pulled out of the parkway and drove back to the manor.

"There was a fire at Ashton Avenue. Superman and Flash got there in time, but I wondered why they had not called for backup," she spoke, glancing at Bruce in worry.

"Maybe it was something they both could handle themselves. Don't worry about it, Princess," He touched her hand, reassuring her that everything was fine.

She nodded at him, smiling again but her eyes still held worry again.

"Are you going out on patrol tonight?"

Bruce quickly glanced at her before he shook his head, "No, I told Nightwing I would be busy for a week."

"What are you going to do in a week?" She asked, wondering if he was going stakeout again.

"Spend it with the most beautiful woman in the planet," Bruce smirked at her.

Diana's heart almost jumped out of her chest. All her life, that was all she ever wanted.

* * *

><p>After another round of making love, Bruce and Diana lay in bed.<p>

Diana laid her legs on Bruce, hand resting on his chest.

Bruce rested his arm behind his head, the other softly went up and down Diana's arm.

"I love you, Bruce," Diana said, looking up at Bruce.

Bruce smiled and placed a kiss on her temple, "I love you too, Princess."

Moments after, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"<em>How long are they going to be like this?" <em>Diana heard a man's voice ask in the darkness. She wondered who it was. It sounded familiar to her.

"_They need to wake up before it's too late," _Another man's voice spoke, his voice a tad lower compared to the first. Diana tried to search for their faces but all she saw was pitch black.

* * *

><p>Diana woke up in haste, breathing heavily as she looked around the room. She was still in the manor.<p>

"Diana? Is something wrong?"Bruce asked worriedly, coaxing her as he ran his hands on her shoulder.

"I heard voices in my dreams. I saw nothing, but I could hear their voices," she spoke, gazing at Bruce.

"It's all just dreams, Diana," Bruce clutched her face with both hands and kissed her fervently.

She shook his head lightly, "Something's very wrong, Bruce. I know there is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bruce sat down on a couch in his room, peering at Diana sleeping in his bed.

He rested his elbow on the armrest, his chin resting his head on his hand as he thought back to what Diana told him in the middle of the night.

_"Something's very wrong, Bruce. I know there is."_

He too realized something was not right. Gotham was full of life, the gloom it once had seemed to disappear like how he wanted it.

He gazed at the window, watching the waves of the ocean crash against the large rocks by the shore.

What was going on?

He got up from his seat and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand through her long locks.

Diana softly moaned when she woke up, smiling when her eyes saw Bruce.

Clutching the blanket close to her chest, she noticed the worried look on his face, "What are you thinking about, Bruce?"

He gazed intently at her, his hand cupping her cheek, "What did you dream about last night? What made you say that something wrong is happening?"

"I heard voices, Bruce," Diana sighed as she looked down. "They were asking how long _they_ were going to be like this and that _they _need to wake up before it's too late."

Bruce tipped her chin up with his hand, "I believe something's not right here too."

Diana's eyes lit up in relief, smiling at him weakly.

"We will find a way to get out of this, Princess." He inched his lips closer to her until he seized it passionately reassuring her that he was real in the world they were living in.

"They need to wake up soon," Green Lantern worriedly spoke to Superman, touching his shoulder as they gaze at Batman and Wonder Woman's sleeping bodies in the infirmary.

Superman sighed, leaning his head down, "Any luck with the Mad Hatter?"

GL shook his head, "He's still keeping mum."

"Batman's the one who's good with interrogations," Superman joked, but sounded monotonous.

Diana sat down on a lounge chair, gazing at the lush gardens of the manor. She looked down on her lap and noticed a ring on her finger.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she held out her hand and examined the ring. She did not notice that before.

She looked behind her and found Bruce striding towards her clad in his usual black turtleneck and grey slacks.

She smiled sweetly at him as he sat down beside her. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hello, my beautiful wife," Bruce whispered.

"Can this be real?" Diana asked, cupping Bruce's cheek.

"If it weren't real, would this kiss not feel right?" He leaned in to kiss her again, this time with more passion.

Diana chuckled in-between kisses, "Yes," she began giggling, "it feels real."

"Come on, let's have lunch out," Bruce stood up and held out his hand.

She smiled and took his hand, "I would love too, husband."

Bruce stopped the car in front of a small diner located near Gotham Harbor.

He opened the car door for her and smiled, "I hope you don't mind eating here."

She shook her head, chuckling a bit, "I don't mind at all, as long as I'm with you."

They entered the small diner, the chime ringing as it got hit by the door. They sat down on a table by the corner.

A petite blonde woman approached them and handed them both menus. Diana gazed at the woman for a moment, noting how familiar she looked until she realized that it was Selina Kyle.

"A hamburger with everything on it, please, and a can of Coke," Bruce smiled at the young woman as he handed back the menu.

Selina turned to her and smiled, "How about you, Ma'am?"

Diana turned to her menu and wondered why the writing on her menu looked gibberish. She shook her head and placed down the menu, "I'll have the same."

Selina took her menu and smiled at them before glancing back at her notepad, "Two hamburgers with everything on and two cans of Coke coming right up."

Diana followed her gaze at Selina who attended another table before gazing at Bruce who smiled at her.

"Don't you recognize Selina Kyle, Bruce?"

He raised his brow in wonder, "Who?"

"Selina Kyle, Catwoman, don't they ring a bell?" She whispered, hoping no one could hear them.

"No, Princess. They don't."

Diana gazed at him in surprise. She wondered what was going on. Something felt wrong.

The Flash stood outside the interrogation room of the Watchtower, tapping his foot impatiently with arms crossed in front of his chest.

Superman passed by him and noticed his impatient look, "What's the matter?"

"He's still not talking," Flash grumbled under his breath.

"Who's in there with him?"

Flash glanced at the door, "Shayera's there with him."

"I'll go in and check." Flash stepped aside and let Superman in the interrogation room.

"If you don't talk now, I swear this will smash your head to pieces," Shayera spoke when Superman got in. She was about to swing her mace at Mad Hatter, getting impatient for the witty comments he has been responding her for the last hour.

Superman touched her shoulder, making her glance at her side, "Don't."

Shayera let out a loud sigh before glaring at the Mad Hatter who shuddered in fear.

She headed out of the interrogation room while he sat down to her empty seat.

He stared down at the frightened Mad Hatter, "How do you wake them up?"

"You can't. It's up to them."

Bruce got up in haste, damp from sweating too much. His heart was pounding crazily as though it was about to jump out of his chest. He looked around his room, noticing that it was still dark. He glanced down at the woman sleeping beside him.

"Bruce?" The woman asked when she got up, clutching the blanket in front of her.

"Diana?" He gazed at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Is something wrong, Bruce?"

"I thought I lost you," He whispered, still catching his breath from the nightmare he had.

Diana shook her head, "You'll never lose me." She pulled back and gazed at him, "Let's go back to sleep."

He let out a deep sigh before laying her down with him, facing one another, "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Dark Knight."

The morning Bruce woke up, he found an empty space beside him, wondering where Diana had gone off.

He got out of bed in haste, grabbing a pair of grey string pants and headed downstairs in haste.

"Good morning, Master Bruce," Alfred greeted in his usual British accent as Bruce passed by him in a rush.

"Where's Diana?"

"No one slept over last night, sir."

Bruce turned to look at Alfred who stood behind him, "She was here, Alfred."

"Sir, are you alright? You had no guests last night and I do not know a woman named Diana at all," Alfred spoke calmly as he took a step forward towards Bruce.

Bruce raised his eyebrow in wonder, "Diana was here last night. She slept in my room, Alfred."

Alfred shook his head, "You arrived home from work, sir, and you were even too tired to have dinner so you decided to head up to your room early. You were not accompanied by any woman."

"What?" Bruce asked in surprise. He felt confused, shaking his head, "That can't be right."

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
